


Do I Wanna Know?

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused angel, Fanfictions, Innocent Cas, M/M, Sam and Dean are pervs, mentions of a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are trying to explain what ships are to a confused Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing that I wrote when I was bored. Enjoy the randomness.

“I don’t understand that reference,” Castiel frowned, tilting his head in the way that made fangirls explode from across the planet.

“Look, it’s not hard. Destiel and Sastiel. Those are ship names,” Dean said for like the tenth time that day, pointing at the fan fiction site on the laptop while Sam scrolled through the fics.

“Ships? You mean like boats?” the angel asked, still really confused about the whole thing. Dean and Sam looked at him at the same time, then at each other, and then Sam dramatically let his head fall on the table while Dean facepalmed himself.

“No, Cas. Ship, like worship, like really being into something. For example, what me ad Sam are trying to teach you, Destiel and Sastiel are ships. Destiel meaning Dean and Castiel together, and Sastiel meaning Sam and Castiel. Capiche?” Dean groaned, rubbing his face with his hands because why is it so hard to teach an angel about fan fiction?

“Together? You mean like, romantically?” Cas asked, now even more confused than before. Sam and Dean both nodded, though it looked a bit ridiculous with Sam’s head still on the table.

“So, you get it now?” Dean asked hopefully, but when the angel freaking _squinted_ at him, Dean knew that they were far from done.

“Why would people write about us in a romantical-“

“And sexual, don’t forget the sex,” Sam mumbled his head _still_ on the table.

“Oh,” was all the angel said before looking out the window, pondering on the mysteries of life.

“Alright, this isn’t getting anywhere. Sam, time for plan B,” Dean stood up and started peeling his shirt off, Sam quickly following his brother’s example and kicking his shoes off before he began unbuttoning his shirt. Cas glanced at them with wide eyes, standing up as well but in order to back away from the two, now half naked, hunters.

“What are you doing?” he asked, completely lost, then felt a strange sensation in his gut as he saw the brothers’ predatory grin.

“Well, Cas, since explaining isn’t really working, we thought that maybe we’ll show you instead,” Sam said, licking his lips as his eyes roamed the angel’s body, Cas hopelessly looking at Dean for answers but all he got was a heated and lustful look from his friend.

“That… I don’t think that would be a wise idea,” Cas said in a weak voice as he felt the wall against his back and his doom approaching him quickly.

That night, none of them got any sleep in the bunker.


End file.
